Diary of Minerva McGonagall
by lady of darkness 369
Summary: Die Zeit ausm Buch is etwas durcheinandergewürfelt aber es geht halt um Minerva McGonagall in ihrem fünften Schuljahr. Is meine erste Story...
1. Prolog

Diary of Minerva McGonagall

Prolog:

Nach den Geschehnissen in der Mysteriums Abteilung ging Minerva McGonagall in Richtung Vorhalle. Sie durchquerte gerade einen dunklen Korridor als plötzlich _er _vor ihr stand.

,,Ah, die liebe Minerva! Immer noch am leben und immer noch auf der falschen Seite, was?"

,,Ich war nie auf der falschen Seite und bin es auch jetzt nicht, nur du hast dich gegen Dumbledore entschieden, er wird dich vernichten!!!"

,,Ah, und immer noch vollkommen von Dumbledore überzeugt!"

,,Hör auf du hattest die Wahl und du hast dich gegen mich entschieden! Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass eine Entscheidung gegen ihn auch eine gegen mich sein würde!!!"

,,Das tut nun nichts mehr zur Sache ich werde ihn besiegen und dann wirst du wieder mir gehören!!!"

,,Du Narr du denkst wirklich, dass alles nur an Dumbledore hängt! Du wirst ihn nicht besiegen und auch Harry Potter nicht! Ich würde auch wenn sie alle nicht mehr am Leben wären nicht die Seite wechseln und zu dir zurückkehren! Du hattest deine Chance und . . ."

__

Er küsste sie und verschwand schnell den Gang entlang...

,,Ah, Minerva konnten sie ihn aufhalten?"

,,Nein, konnte ich nicht, Albus."


	2. Der Traum

__

1.Kapitel

__

30.08.1952

Minerva McGonagall ging die Winkelgasse entlang, gestern hatten sie ihre Eltern im tropfenden Kessel abgesetzt und ihr das Geld für die Bücher im neuen Schuljahr gegeben. Sie betrat _Flourish & Blotts _ihren lieblings – Laden. Bücher hatten sie schon immer unglaublich fasziniert das ganze Wissen, dass in ihnen verankert war, die Spannung mit denen die meisten geschrieben waren all das faszinierte sie. Nur ein Gebiet hasste sie abgrundtief: Wahrsagen. Sie hielt das alles für Scharlartanei und außerdem wollte sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen was sie in ihrer nahen Zukunft erwarten würde. Warum mussten ihre Eltern sie in diesen dämlichen Kurs schicken, sie wäre viel lieber in alte Runen gegangen, aber nein das Kind muss ja unbedingt Wahrsagen lernen wie seine berühmte Urgroßmutter, bah.

Als sie alle Bücher beisammen hatte , beschloss sie sich vom Restgeld noch eine Tüte Eis zu kaufen.

Ihr Eis schleckend lief sie weiter in Richtung Tropfender Kessel als ihr vordem Sportgeschäft ein schäbig wirkender Junge auffiel der mit gläsernem Blick den neuen Nimbus 1986 betrachtete.

,,Jungs!", dachte sie ,,Nur Besen im Kopf!"

Der Junge war trotz seiner schäbigen Klamotten sehr hübsch. Er hatte schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, dass ihm leicht in die grasgrünen Augen fiel, er hatte einen schmalen Mund und hohe Wangenknochen.

Plötzlich tropfte ihr etwas auf den Fuß; sie zuckte zusammen und stellte fest, dass sie wohl schon mehrere Minuten auf den auch recht blass wirkenden Jungen starrte und ihr Eis langsam anfing zu tauen.

Schnell lief sie weiter zum tropfenden Kessel, aß dort zu Abend und ging ins Bett.

Sie träumte sie sei in Hogwarts es war ein Ball, ein Maskenball. Sie saß allein an einem Tisch und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare. Plötzlich kam ein Junge in einem pechschwarzen und grünem Kostüm und bat sie zum Tanz. Sie stand auf und ging mit dem Jungen zur Tanzfläche. Sie tanzten zusammen mehrere Tänze und kamen sich dabei sehr nahe. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Junge in eine schwarze Giftschlange und entschwand ihren Blicken. Sie wollte der Schlange hinterher rennen doch auf einmal gab der Boden unter ihren Füßen nach sie fiel ins Dunkle immer tiefer und tiefer. Dann schlug sie auf und . . . erwachte

Schweißgebadet richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf . Was war das bloß für ein Traum gewesen? Und wer war der Junge hinter der Maske gewesen? Im Traum hatte sie beide so viel verbunden, es war so realistisch gewesen! Als ob sie wirklich nachts dort gewesen wäre!

Unschlüssig stand sie auf und schaute in den Spiegel. Wie hießen wieder diese Muggel-Dinger aus denen diese Elektrizität kam? Ach ja, Steckdosen genau! Sie sah aus als hätte sie in so eine Steckdose gegriffen, ihre schwarzen Haare standen wie eine Löwenmähne von ihrem Kopf ab. Schnell kämmte sie sich und machte sich zwei strenge geflochtene Zöpfe, wie es ihre Angewohnheit war.

Als sie am Bahnsteig neundreivierltel angekommen war, versuchte sie ihren schweren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Wegen all der zusätzlichen Bücher war dies jedoch zu einem ziemlichen Problem geworden. Plötzlich bewegte sich der Koffer nach oben, sie blickte sich um und sah den blassen Jungen, der gestern vor dem Sportgeschäft gestanden hatte, der ihr half den Koffer in den Zug zu ziehen!

,,Oh, äh, ... danke", stammelte sie und errötete leicht.

,,Du hast den ganzen Schülerverkehr aufgehalten, da muss man sich ja einsetzen", sagte der Junge kalt und ging in ein Abteil zu seinen Freunden.

,,Der sah ja echt scharf aus, wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt, Mini?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte ihre Freundin Melinda Banks.

,,Hi Mel, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zusehen", sagte Minerva sarkastisch ,,und außerdem hab ich den nirgends aufgegabelt, der ist von ganz allein gekommen! Und du sollst mich nicht MINI nennen!!!"

,,Ist ok, Mini!"

,,Du hast dich um kein Bisschen gebessert, war ja auch nicht zu erwarten!!!"

Minerva schaute Melinda böse an dann mussten beide lachen und vielen sich um den Hals.

,,Schön dich zu sehen Minerva! Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Melinda.

,,Kann nicht klagen und deine?"

,,Wunderbar! Aber jetzt lass uns ein freies Abteil suchen!"

__

Das war schon länger! Wie gefällt euch meine Story? Ihr könnt mich ruhig kritisieren wenn euch was auffällt da freu ich mich auch!!!


	3. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Während der Zugfahrt sprachen die Mädchen alles durch was sie in den Ferien getan hatten. Bis Melinda plötzlich wieder auf den Jungen zu sprechen kam.

,,Aber jetzt erzähl mal was von dem Typen der sah ja so cool aus!!! Der hat dir ja wohl nicht von selbst geholfen?!"

,,Doch! Hat er, weil ich den Schülerstrom blockiert habe! Vorher hab ich ihn nur einmal vor einem Laden in der Winkelgasse gesehen!", gab Minerva zurück.

,,Und? Wie findest du ihn?"

,,Naja, er sieht ganz nett aus."

,,Ganz nett?! Ich hör wohl nicht recht? Der Typ ist klasse!!!"

,,So gut sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus!", meinte Minerva wurde dabei aber leicht rot.

Melinda, der das nicht entgangen war sagte: ,,Du findest ihn wohl doch nicht nur nett?! Aber pass auf! Dieses Prachtexemplar gehört mir!!!"

,,Kannst ihn ruhig haben!", sagte Minerva und versuchte dabei gleichgültig zu klingen, doch im Insgeheimen schwärmte sie ebenfalls für den Jungen. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu Melinda, noch nie einen Freund gehabt.

Die restliche Zugfahrt über schwärmten sie noch von dem Jungen, dessen Namen sie nicht mal kannten. Als der Zug dann endlich hielt, stiegen sie aus und gingen zu den großen, pferdelosen Kutschen und fuhren hinauf zur Schule.

In der großen Halle gingen sie schnurstax hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzten sich.

,,Mist! Er ist in Slytherin! Das wird schwer!", sagte Melinda.

Minerva folgte ihrem Blick und tatsächlich, dort drüben bei den Slytherins saß der gutaussehende Junge.

,,Na, was dachtest du den? Das er nach Hufflepuff geht oder was?", meinte Minerva.

Doch in diesem Moment brachte Professor Dumbledore die Erstklässler herein und alles wurde still.

Sogleich fing der sprechende Hut an sein Lied zu singen:

,,Ja, ich seh aus als wär ich nur

Ein alter Hut aus Stoff und Schnur

Doch setzt ihr mich auf ich sags euch genau

Kann ich noch mehr, ich bin sehr schlau!

Ich sag ob ihr kommt nach Gryffindor

Wo Mut zählt allem Andren vor!

Ob ihr kommt nach Ravenclaw

Wo man ist schlau so seht euch vor!

In Hufflepuff zählt Treue nur

Die muss dann sein in eurer Natur!

In Slytherin da ist man listig

Und macht sich vor den Andren wichtig!

Doch jedes Haus ist wählenswert

Weil man euch doch das Selbe lehrt!"

Diesmal war sogar ein Bisschen Witz dabei. Dieser Hut besserte sich von Jahr zu Jahr.

Nach der Auswahl erhob sich Professor Dippet: ,,Ich möchte vor dem Essen keine langen Reden schwingen! Ich sehe ihr seid alle hungrig! Haut rein!"

,,Schau mal! Die vier Erstklässler da vorne scheinen sich richtig zu freuen, dass sie endlich essen können! Der Eine hätte sich aber ruhig mal die Haare kämmen können!", beschwerte sich Melinda.

,,Stimmt! Hätte er!"

Der Junge sah wirklich sehr verstrubbelt aus, vielleicht würde sie ja nachher seinen Namen erfahren wenn sie die Erstklässler zum Turm brachte. Schnell nahm sie ihr neues Vertrauensschülerabzeichen heraus und heftete es an ihren Umhang. Das hätte sie fast vergessen!

Als sie die Kleinen nach oben brachte wirkten sie alle sehr müde, bis auf drei. Die tollten herum und trieben Scherze. Der vierte schleppte sich hinterher. Es waren die vier, die ihnen beim Essen aufgefallen waren. Es war ihr aber nun ziemlich egal, alles was sie wollte war schlafen!

Als sie endlich oben angekommen waren, ließ sie sich mit allen Kleidern auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief sogleich ein.

__

Na also das war ja schon mal was! Ich bin nicht gut im dichten, also wenn euch das Lied vom sprechenden Hut nich gefallen hat: SORRY! Schreibt schöne liebe Reviews wenn euch die Story gefällt!


	4. Stürmische Begegnung

Kapitel 3

,,Och nee, heut hab ich Wahrsagen in der letzten Stunde!", seufzte Minerva beim Frühstück, während sie ihren Stundenplan begutachtete.

,,Was findest du denn so schlimm daran, McGonagall?", sagte eine altbekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

,,Oh, Trelawney auch noch am Leben?", giftete Minerva zurück.

,,Ja, ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit, was man von dir nicht mehr lange behaupten kann! Ich sehe schwere Zeiten auf dich . . ."

,,Es ist mir egal was du siehst! Es trifft ja sowieso nicht ein! Vielleicht braucht dein inneres Auge mal ne Brille?"

,,Sarkastisch wie eh und je, aber das wird dich nicht retten!", und mit diesen Worten ging Sibyll Trelawney zum Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte sich.

Minerva stand auf und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle als unten bei den Erstklässlern ein Tumult losging und vier Jungen anscheinend einen anderen verprügelten. Schnell bewegte sie sich in diese Richtung als ihr ein Junge mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar entgegen kam und ihr mit den Worten: ,,Hier halt das mal!", einen Stapel Bücher zuwarf. Um sich erneut ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Minerva rannte hinter ihm her.

,,Halt!", rief sie, doch schon kam ihr ein Geschichtsbuch entgegen geflogen. Sie duckte sich und das Buch verfehlte sie knapp.

,,Halt!", rief sie erneut, doch diesmal kam gar keine Reaktion.

,,Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", schrie sie nun fast. Schlagartig hörte der Tumult auf und vier Jungen (einer hatte eine blutige Nase) schauten sie mit einem ,,bitte gib uns keine Strafarbeiten" Blick an. Ein fünfter hakennasiger saß auf dem Boden. Anscheinend hatten die vier ihn verprügelt. Auf einmal fingen alle fünf an laut zu reden und zu gestikulieren.

,,Du da! Erzähl!", sagte sie und deutete auf den Jungen mit dem Strubbelhaar.

,,Snape hat Remus sein Buch geklaut und..."

,,Hab ich nicht! Black hat es nach mir geworfen", unterbrach ihn der auf dem Boden.

,,Stimmt doch gar nicht!", sagte nun ein anderer mit schwarzen Haaren.

,,OK! Wer von euch ist Remus?", fragte Minerva etwas genervt.

Ein müde wirkender Junge mit braunem Haar hob die Hand.

,,Hat er dir das Buch gestohlen?"

Der Junge nickte kaum merklich.

,,Ich würde sagen wer verletzt ist geht in den Krankenflügel und der Rest in den Unterricht! Also los!", sagte sie und die Jungen waren schneller verschwunden als sie schauen konnte. Nicht ohne ihr mit einem frechen ,,Dankeschön" die Bücher aus der Hand zu reißen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Mist! Schon so spät sie musste sich beeilen wenn sie nicht zu spät zu Kraüterkunde kommen wollte. Sie rannte zur Tür, die Treppe herunter und direkt in die Arme eines Typen, der daraufhin den Rest der Treppe herunter fiel, sich wieder aufrappelte und sie böse anstarrte. Sie erschrak . Es war nicht irgentein Typ, sondern der gutaussehende Junge aus Slitherin, der sich bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob, dass sie als ihre Tasche wiedererkannte. Sie musste sie wohl beim Zusammenprall verloren haben. Er kam die Treppe herauf und als er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war zischte er in ihr Ohr: ,,Du bist ein kleines Schusselchen pass besser auf wo du hin rennst, sonst tust du dir noch was!"

,,Komm endlich Tom wir sind spät dran!", rief es aus dem Schloss und der Junge rannte davon.

Am Gewächshaus angekommen erzählte sie Melinda alles von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Tom.

,,Tom heißt er also! Tom! Der Name ist genau mein Typ!", schwärmte Melinda.

,,Klar doch! Günther war ja auch dein Typ als du in diesen Typ verknallt warst!", gab Minerva zurück.

,,Ach das ist doch Schnee von Gestern! Hast du übrigens die Mitteilung am schwarzen Brett gelesen? Zu Halloween gibt es einen Maskenball ab der dritten Klasse! Das wird sicher lustig!"

,,Hm, vielleicht hast du ja Recht."

__

Da ist euer drittes Kapitel! Ich bin frisch aus dem Urlaub zurück also sorry das es so lang gedauert hat!!! Ich weiß es ist wieder fürchterlich kurz aber das nächste wird ganz bestimmt länger!!! Lasst mich wissen wenn euch die Story gefällt! Bis zum nächsten Mal (hoffe ich =) )


	5. Halloween

Also sorry dasses so lange gedauert hat! Ich bin ein armes, vielbeschäftigtes Kind, dass zu viele Storys gleichzeitig schreibt und eigentlich nicht ma genug Zeit hat um öfter mal an Einer davon weiterzuschreiben naja und ich weiß auch das ich wahrscheinlich sämtliche Altersangaben und Zeitverhältnisse durcheinandergewürfelt oder schlicht und einfach ignoriert hab aber das macht es dann lustiger

Kapitel 4

,Schon drei Tage vor Halloween und ich hab immer noch kein Kleid!", jammerte Melinda beim Abendessen.

,Keine Panik! Dieses Wochenende gehen wir doch nach Hogsmeade!", meinte Minerva beschwichtigent. Bei Melinda konnte man nie wissen wann es zum Ausbruch kam. ,Wir werden schon was passendes finden! Ich hab ja auch noch keins!"

Am nächsten morgen brachen sie nach Hogsmeade auf und setzten sich nach einer glorreichen Shopping-Tour in die drei Besen. Melinda hatte sich ein hellblaues, rückenfreies Kleid gekauft und eine Schmetterlingsmaske in Form eines blauen Admirals. Minerva ein langes, weit ausgeschnittenes, enges, schwarzes Kleid mit durchsichtigen roten Ärmeln und eine geschwungene, schwarze Maske, die die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes bedeckte.

,Weißt du, wenn Tom und ich wirklich füreinander bestimmt sind werden wir uns auch durch die Masken erkennen, dann werden wir miteinander tanzen und dann wird er sich in mich verlieben!", schwärmte Melinda. Diesen Schwachsinn faselte sie nun schon seit Tagen, aber man korrigierte sie besser nicht, sonst konnte sie trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße sehr unangenehm werden! Minerva verstand nicht warum sie sich überhaupt ein Kleid gekauft hatte, keiner würde mit ihr tanzen wollen, aber bei Melinda würden die Typen Schlange stehen!

Am Montag Morgen saß sie ziemlich übermüdet am Frühstückstisch. Sie hatte gestern so viel über den Ball nachgedacht, dass ihr das Lernen sehr schwer gefallen war und sie bis spät in die Nacht gebraucht hatte. So viel ihr nicht auf das die „Marauders", so nannten sich die vier Erstklässler, die immer Schwierigkeiten machten, am Tisch fehlten. Mit denen hatte sie schon viel Bekanntschaft gemacht! Der mit dem Strubbelhaar hieß James Potter, der mit dem schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar Sirius Black, der müde wirkende braunhaarige Remus Lupin und der kleine dicke Peter Pettigrew. Die vier jagten Klos in die Luft, trieben Peeves den Poltergeist in den Wahnsinn (was äußerst bemerkenswert ist) und folterten mit Vorliebe Severus Snape, den hakennasigen Jungen aus Slitheryn.

Plötzlich hörte man jemanden rufen,,Was machst du mit meinem Stuhl, Black?"

„Steh doch auf und schau nach Schniefelus!", kam die schallende Antwort.

Minerva hechtete wie auf Kommando los. Severus Snape versuchte aufzustehen, zumindest sah es danach aus. Anscheinend klebte er seinem Stuhl fest.

„Bleib einfach ruhig sitzen!", meinte sie bei Snape angekommen.

„Was anderes kann ich schlecht machen!", zischte dieser zurück.

„Dauerklebefluch, sieht schlecht aus Junge! Wo hast du den denn gelernt?", wandte sie sich an Sirius.

„Von meiner Mum!", sagte der Junge grinsend.

In diesem Moment kam Professor Dumbledore um ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen, wofür sie ziemlich dankbar war.

„Kümmern Sie sich um Mr. Black, Miss McGonagall ich erledige das.", sagte der Professor.

„Jawohl! Komm mit", sagte Minerva und zog den Jungen hinter sich her, dieser biss ihr in die Hand.

„Aua! Hey, komm wieder her!" schrie sie und rannte dem Jungen, der ihre Verblüfftheit ausgenutzt hatte um sich loszureißen hinterher. Doch geschickte, kleine Hände hielten sie am Umhang fest.

„Oh Mann!", seufzte sie entnervt. Sie versuchte die Hände, die „zufällig" zu James Potter und Remus Lupin gehörten, von ihrem Umhang zu lösen, doch ihr Griff war eisern und sie hatten geschafft was sie erreichen wollten: Sirius Black war über alle Berge davon gerannt.

„Hast du ihn nicht mehr erwischt, Minilein? War der böse Junge zu schnell für dich?", spottete James Potter.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Für jeden von euch!", fauchte sie und lief los, hatte jedoch vergessen, dass James und Remus sie immernoch am Umhang festhielten und fiel der Länge nach hin. Ihr Abgang wurde von schallendem Gelächter verfolgt.

Im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen, legte sie sich hin und vergrub sich in ihrem Lieblingsbuch, einem dicken Wälzer über Verwandlungen hohen Grades.

Halloween, der große Tag. Er war gekommen. Minerva war sichtlich nervös, sie hatte sich beim Frühstück doch tatsächlich Müsli in ihren Kürbissaft gekippt und in Zaubertränke hatte sie doch tatsächlich nicht auf die Frage des Professors antworten können – allerdings konnte das auch sonst niemand. Und beim Mittagessen war ihr entgangen das Melinda sich gerade zum Deppen machte weil ihr „jemand" ein „Kick mich" - Schild auf den Rücken geklebt hatte. Dafür würde ihn Melinda bestrafen, da war sich Minerva sicher! Denn Melinda hatte gerade versucht mit Tom zu flirten und was machte dieser unausstehliche Typ! Er trat sie in den Hintern und lachte! So ein Blödmann! Und in so jemanden verliebte Melinda sich! Aber sie wollte auch nicht aufhören! „Er will mir eben Nahe sein!", hatte sie gesagt und Minerva hatte keine Lust gehabt sich mit ihr anzulegen und deshalb nur genickt.

Am Abend half Melinda ihr sich zu schminken und ihre Haare zu stylen. Eigentlich war Minerva relativ zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, aber gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass sie eine Maske tragen würde unter der sie womöglich kaum einer erkennen würde und am aller glücklichsten war sie darüber, dass Schüler unter dem fünften Jahrgang nicht zugelassen waren, doch eigentlich müsste das den Marauders ziemlich egal sein, oder? Melinda sah umwerfend aus! Ihr blaues Kleid passte einfach wunderbar zu ihrem blonden Haar und die Schmetterlingsmaske machte das Ganze ziemlich aufregend. Vielleicht sollte Minerva auf der anderen Seite des Saals versuchen einen Tanzpartner zu finden, denn mit Melinda an ihrer Seite konnte sie das vergessen!

Die große Halle war prächtig in allen Farben der verschiedenen Häuser geschmückt und rings um die große Tanzfläche standen kleine runde Tische mit jeweils vier Stühlen. Professor Dippet hatte eigens für diese Veranstaltung eine Band kommen lassen und die meisten Schüler standen bereits erwartungsvoll im Saal verteilt. Am anderen Ende des Saals stand ein langer Tisch für die Lehrer und da Professor Dippet anscheinend der Meinung war, dass nun alle Schüler eingetroffen waren erhob er sich. Alles wurde still im Saal.

„Nun denn, da nun, wie ich sehe, alle eingetroffen sind wollen wir unsere Band begrüßen! Applaus für die „Harpyen"!" (ich bin so unkreativ...)

Stürmischer Applaus tönte durch die Halle als die Band die Bühne betrat und auch sogleich zu spielen begann. (Muggel würden sagen diese Band klingt ähnlich wie Within Temptation eine meiner lieblings Bands .) Kurze Zeit später erschien auch das Buffet und die ersten Pärchen betraten die Tanzfläche. Melinda allen voran mit einem etwas seltsam gebauten und relativ großen Typen. Vermutlich hatte sie Tom schon vergessen oder war tatsächlich der Meinung das dieser Junge Tom sein konnte was Minerva aber eher ausschloss da der Junge wirklich seltsam gebaut war, etwas zu seltsam... Dem musste Minerva nachgehen doch bevor sie Melinda erreichte hatte der Typ ihr schon Kognakbowle über ihr neues Kleid gekippt. Melinda explodierte sofort.

„Sag mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen!", schrie sie durch den Saal. Aus dem Bauch des Typen ertönte kichern. Dann passierte etwas unvorhergesehenes. Ein Mädchen das nahe Melinda an einem Tisch stand warf aus versehen eine Kerze um, die aus ihrem Ständer flog und auf Melindas schon mit Alkohol getränktes Kleid fiel. Das neue Kleid fing sofort Feuer. Geistesanwesend schwang der „Junge" vor Melinda seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Kleid mit Wasser daraus. Nun war Melindas Kleid verklebt, halb abgebrannt und triefend nass zu gleich. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Auf der Suche nach einem Schuldigen stürzte sich Melinda kreischend auf den Typen vor ihr, der sich als zwei Typen, nämlich Sirius Black und James Potter, herausstellte. Das machte Melinda freilich nur noch rasender und sie ging auf die beiden Erstklässler los. Diese machten keine Anstalten zu flüchten, was Minerva ihnen in Hinsicht auf Melindas Zustand gerieten hätte, sondern versuchten allen Ernstes zurückzuschlagen. Bald sah man von den dreien nicht mehr als ein kreischendes und keifendes Knäuel aus verschiedenen Körperteilen. Keiner hatte große Lust dazwischen zu gehen und sich ein blaues Auge einzuheimsen doch schließlich setzten ein paar stämmige Siebtklässler der Rauferei ein Ende. Jetzt erst war das volle Ausmaß zu erkennen. Sirius und James hatten jeweils ein blaues Auge und Sirius hielt sich dazu noch den rechten Arm. Melinda hatte eine blutige Lippe und einige Kratzer an Armen und Beinen. Alle drei wurden vom resignierten Professor Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel geschickt mit den Worten das sie sich dort vielleicht mal aussprechen sollten.

Minerva nahm sich erst mal ein Glas Erdbeerbowle (jaja an dem Abend gibt's halt viel verschiedene Bowle...) und setzte sich allein an eine der vier Tische. Morgen würde sie als allererstes in den Krankenflügel gehen und Melinda beruhigen müssen aber darüber sollte sie erst später nachdenken, denn in diesem Moment kam an Junge zu ihrem Tisch geschlendert.

„Darf ich bitten?", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Froh über das Angebot nickte Minerva und nahm die ihr angebotene Hand. Als sie zur Tanzfläche gingen stimmten die Harpyen gerade ein neues Lied an und Minerva lauschte während des Tanzens interessiert dem Text: (Deceiver of Fools von Within Temptation)

He feeds on fear

He feeds on pain

He rules again

With growing hate he will gain

Their faith again

No light in the darkness

Is too small to see

There's always a sparkle of hope

If you just believe

He told the tale so many times

About the dream not meant to be

In a world of the free

He plays with your mind

As faith for the future faded fast

He grows strong with their displeasure

It sets him free

Chorus:

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules the fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules again

He feeds on fear

Poisons the truth

To gain theire faith

To lead the way

To a world of decay

He rules your heart

He will sell your soul to the grave

No hesitation he'll make

He belongs to the dark

Chorus

Please awake

And see the truth

He can only be

If you believe what he tells you

Remember who you are

What you stand for

And there will always be a way

Chorus

In my heart there is a place

In my heart there is a trace

Of a small fire burning

A sheltering ray shines

Through this night

Although it's small

It's bright but the darkness is lurking

He will sell your soul to bitterness

And cold, fear him

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

Shall he rule again?

Diese Lied gefiel Minerva auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr Tanzpartner wirklich erstaunlich gut aussah, zumindest von dem her zu beurteilen was sie von ihm sah. Er hatte eine schöne Statur, nicht zu dünn und nicht zu muskulös, er war einen halben Kopf größer als sie, mehr konnte sie jedoch nicht erkennen, da der Junge einen Umhang mit Kapuze trug und eine große silberne Maske. Sie tanzten noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Und sie kamen sich Näher, erschreckend Näher. Doch dem Jungen schien das nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, sie meinte unter der Maske den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen zu können. Die Band stimmte nun ein schnelleres, an Flamenko erinnerndes Lied an.

‚Warum gerade jetzt?', dachte sie und ärgerte sich. Auch dem Jungen schien dies nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, denn das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und er schlug vor einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien zu machen. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schlossportal hinunter zum großen See und setzten sich dort ins Gras und beobachteten die Sterne. Minervas Herz klopfte wie wild während sie sich über ihre Lehrer unterhielten und darüber spekulierten wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde bis Professor Binns das Zeitliche segnen würde. Sicher war es normalerweise nicht Minervas Art so über ihre Lehrer zu sprechen aber bei Professor Binns war das etwas anderes. Der Unterricht bei ihm war so langweilig, dass noch nicht einmal Minerva es schaffte länger als eine viertel Stunde zuzuhören.

„Und deine Eltern?", fragte der Junge ,"sind sie auch Zauberer?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube der Vater meiner Mutter war ein Muggel. Ich hab noch nie wirklich nachgefragt er ist sehr früh gestorben. Ich hab ihn gar nicht mehr kennengelernt. Und bei dir?"

Der Junge schwieg für ein paar Sekunden dann antwortete er: "Mein Vater ist ein Muggel aber meine Mutter war eine Hexe. Sie starb bei meiner Geburt."

„Oh, tut mir Leid."

„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun du bist ja nicht Schuld!", sagte er energisch. Minerva lief ein bisschen rot an, dann sagte sie: „Also lebst du jetzt bei deinem Vater?"

„Nein.", sagte er und das war alles und Minerva wollte auch nicht weiter nachfragen, da er es ja anscheinend nicht erzählen wollte. Dann lächelte er.

„Schließ deine Augen!" Minerva schloss ihre Augen und spürte wie er ihr die Maske vom Gesicht nahm ganz vorsichtig und sie anschließenden Küsste. Es war ein langer und intensiver Kuss und als ihre Lippe sich voneinander lösten, hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie sah ihn an und schrak zurück. Sie sprang auf.

„Du!"

„Überrascht mich zu sehen Schusselchen? Ich dachte du hättest es längst gemerkt!" Tom grinste ihr entgegen. Sie drehte sich um und lief schnurstraks zurück zum Schloss, heilfroh das er nicht sehen konnte wie rot sie war.

Sooo bis dahin das war jetz ein etwas längeres Kapitel und ich wird mich anstrengen das jetzt alle so lang werden Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt bin ich nicht mit der Gabe der Komma-Setzung gesegnet... naja ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr meldet euch bei mir Achja danke Kusinchen das du mich auf das Lied aufmerksam gemacht hast+schmatza+ ich find es passt gut in die story und vor allem passt es gut zu Voldi wie ich finde

_In diesem Sinne_

_Ciao_

_Angel Of Darkness_


	6. Pannen

_Juhu, es ist wieder mal Zeit für mein Vorwort erst mal danke an alle die mir reviews geschrieben haben +verbeug+ nujo... das mit dem bösen ende des letzten kapitels habe ich mir zum grund genommen (vergleichsweise ''') schnell weiterzuschreiben_

_viel spaß beim lesen ;-)_

Kapitel 5

Als Minerva am nächsten Morgen erwachte war sie noch schwer übermüdet. Sie hatte nicht nur die ganze Nacht wach gelegen weil sie über Tom nachgedacht hatte, nein, nach drei Stunden war sie es leid gewesen, sondern eine extrem beschwipste Lichterfee war auf den Getanken gekommen auf dem Fenstersims des Schlafsaals herumzutanzen und "Walking out Sunshine" zu singen (oder auch gröhlen ). Nachdem Minerva sich endlich dazu bequemt hatte aufzustehen und sie mit einem Fingerschnippen fortzujagen war es bereits vier Uhr morgens. Wie in Trance ging sie erstmal ins Bad um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, danach wollte sie Melinda im Krankenflügel besuchen und ihr vielleicht noch von ihrem gestrigen Zusammentreffen mit Tom zu erzählen. Doch halt, das war keine besonders gute Idee, denn was hatte Melinda gesagt... _Der gehört mir_? Naja etwas in dieser Art war es wohl gewesen und nachdem Gestern schon Melindas Kleid gebrannt hatte und sie sich eine Prügelei mit mehreren Erstklässlern geliefert hatte war dies bestimmt nicht der richtige Moment mit der Kuss-Gecshichte rauszurücken. Minerva würde sich einfach einen ruhigen Moment aussuchen um es Melinda schonend beizubringen... irgendwann.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen erwartete Minerva schon ein ziemliches Chaos: Madam Pomfrey wuselte zwischen den Betten umher und versuchte die Insassen daran zu hindern aufzustehen. Im vorbeigehen hörte Minerva sie sagen,,Ruhig Mr.Black, Sie haben doch eine Gehirnerschütterrung!"

Melinda lag auf der anderen Seite des Saals und hielt sich den Kopf an dem sie eine nur schwerlich zu übersehende Beule hatte.

,Hallo Minerva, diese Drecksbalgen toben schon den ganzen Morgen hier rum ich komme keine fünf Minuten zum ausruhen!"

,Na beschweren kannst du dich ja noch ziemlich gut!", erwiderte Minerva und grinste.

,Und? Erzähl! Woe gings Gestern auf dem Ball noch weiter?", fragte Melinda bevor Minerva noch einen Ton sagen konnte.

,Ist nicht mehr so viel los gewesen. Ich hab nur noch rumgesessen und bin dann früh ins Bett gegangen.", sagte Minerva mit Unschuldsmiene, was jedoch angesichts ihrer riesigen Augenringe eiene etwas unlogische (Not)Lüge war.

,Ahja.", sagte Melinda misstrauisch,,Und Tom ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht?"

,Also ich hab ihn nicht gesehen!", sagte Minerva ein Bisschen zu schnell und spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Doch zum Glück bekem melinda davon nichts mit, denn in diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall, der alle im Raum zusammenzucken ließ. James Potter hatte es doch tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft Madam Pomfreys Medikamentenschrankl anzuzünden und was auch immer dort drinnen war hatte anscheinend große Lust in die Luft zu fliegen.

,Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende!", keifte Madam Pomfrey entnervt und eilte zu ihrem Schrank um ihn irgendwie mit dem Zauberstab zu löschen.

,Soll ich ihnen vielleicht...?", setzte Minerva an.

,NEIN!", schrie Mdam Pomfrey jetzt schon fast und so machte sich minerva lieber auf den Weg in ihren Gemienschaftsraum um dort ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Somit ging dieser Tag relativ ereignislos zu Ende.

Am nächsten Morgen war bereits wieder Schule und Melinda war auch wieder komplett auskuriert und heilfroh sich nicht mehr einen Raum mit James Potter und Sirius Black teilen zu müssen. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Kräuterkunde. Gerade behandelten sie eklige lila Pflanzen, deren Namen sich Minerva nicht merken konnte (weil ich zu faul bin mir einen auszudenken, Namen für Charaktere sind schon schlimm genug), die soweit man das beurteilen konnte keinen erkennbaren Nutzen hatten. Danach ging es weiter mit Geschichte der Zauberei. Entnervt ließ sich Minerva auf ihren Stuhl fallen, nahm ihr Buch heraus und schaute nach vporne zur Tafel, doch dort stand kein Professor Binns. Minerva durchsuchte das Klassenzimmer mit ihren Augen, doch der sonst so pünktliche Professor war nicht da. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch das Zeitliche gesegnet, ging es Mirneva durch den Kopf, als sie vor sich ein erschrecktes keuchen warnahm. (ihr ahnt ja sicher schon was jetzt kommt) Sie drehte den Kopf zur Tafel und was sie da sah, ließ auch sie kurz aufkeuchen. Vorne vor der Tafel stand Professor Binns. Genauer gesagt stand er nicht. Er schwebte. Durch ihren Professor hindurch konnte Mnerva die Tafel erkennen, durch die der Professor vermutlich gerade eben das Klassenzimmer betreten haben musste. Ausnahmslos alle starrten jetzt zur Tafel, was sicher eine Seltenheit war. Das war die spannendeste Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, die sie wohl jemals erleben würden. Professor Binns sah seine Schüler verdutzt an.

,Was starren sie so McDonnald?", rief er Minerva zu und seine sonst so monotone Stimme klang jetzt wie ein kaputter Staubsauger.

,Nun, ähm, Professor ich weiß nicht ob sie es schon bemerkt haben, aber sie... sie sind... nun ja, ähhh... tot?" Der Professor starrte sie an und Minerva starrte zurück, dann begann Professor Binns zu lachen, was jedoch noch schrecklicher klang als das Sprechen.

,Nun, alle in diesem Klassenzimmer, die noch der Meinung sind, dass ich tot bin, heben bitte die Hand!"

Alle Schüler im Klassenraum hoben ihre Hände. Professor Binns starrte sie verduzt an. Er musste das Ganze wohl für einen schlechten Scherz halten, denn er begann mit dem Unterricht.

,Wenn du mich fragst", sagte Melinda nach der Stunde,,dann ist Professor Binns ziemlich verrückt!"

,Wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte daraufhin Minerva,,ist Professor Binns ziemlich tot und denkt, dass das ganze ein Streich seiner Schüler sein soll!"

Melinda lachte. Dann sagte sie,,Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke und sollten uns lieber beeilen sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Sie waren gerade in den Kerkergängen angekommen, als Melinda urplötzlich einfiehl, dass sie noch aufs Klo musste und da Minerva nicht vollkommen blöd da stehen wollte machte sie sich schon mal auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Sie würde Melinda dann entschuldigen. Gerade lief eine Gruppe älterer Slytherin Jungen an ihr vorbei, als sie plötzlich in einen Seitengang gezogen wurde. Im nächsten Moment stand sie vor (wie könnte es anders sein) Tom.

,Na, erschreckt Schusselchen?", fradte er grinsend.

,Hör auf mich so zu nennen und was fällt dir überhaupt ein mich einfach in einen Seitengang zu zerren!", zeterte Minerva zurück.

Tom machte einen Schmollmund. ,Du zerstörst jede romantische Atmosphäre!"

,Als ob so etwas überhaupt in einem Kerker möglich wäre!" Doch als Minerva begriff was Tom gerade gesagt hatte lief sie schon wieder extrem rot an.

,Oh, es war nicht meine Absicht dich einzuschüchtern", sagte Tom in einem Ton als meine er das nicht wirklich.

Minerva giftete sofort zurück,,Ich bin nicht eingeschüchtert und wenn du sonst nichts mehr zu sagen hast kann ich ja jetzt in den Unterricht gehen!" Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen doch Tom hielt sie zurück.

,Bleib stehen!"

,Was?" 'Warum muss dieser Typ immer ein perfektes Pokerface aufsetzen?', dachte Minerva im stillen, denn sie hätte in diesem Moment nur allzu geren Toms Gedanken an seinem Gesichtsausdruck abgelesen.

,Komm schon, erzähl mir nicht, dass dir unser kleiner Kuss nicht gefallen hat!" (ja der gute Tom ist ganz von sich überzeugt ach ihr müsst übrigens bescheid geben wenn euch meine kommentare nerven dann lass ichs, öh naja unpassende stelle dafür also weiter ''')

,Bitte was!", Minerva war etwas verdutzt und mit immer größer werdendem Zorn. Bildete sich dieser Typ etwa etwas darauf ein?

,Oh, du bist ja richtig süß wenn du wütend wirst!" Jetzt grinste Tom wieder.

,Was? Ich bin überhaupt nicht süß!" Minerva wollte sich endgültig umdrehen und loslaufen, als Tom sie wieder zurückzog und ihr noch enen Kuss aufdrückte.

Gelächter. Just in diesem peinlichen Augenblick tauchten die Marauders auf. Schlimmer hätte es für Minerva wohl nicht mehr werden können. Dachte sie. Im nächsten Moment bog, angelockt vom Gelächter der vier Jungen, Melinda um die Ecke. Auf einmal war alles still. Minerva zu verduzt um sich aus Toms Umarmung zu befreien öffnete den Mund, doch Sirius Black war schneller.

,Haben wir dein kleines Geheimnis aufgedeckt? Tut uns Leid aber ich schätze das können wir nicht für uns behaltenoder was meinst du James?" Sirius Black wandte sich zu James Potter um.

,Ich denke die ganze Schule hat jawohl ein Anrecht darauf es zu erfahren!", entgegenete James entrüstet. Minerva lächelte gezwungen. ,Und ich schätze es gibt keine Möglichkeit euch davon abzuhalten?"

,Nun", überlegte nun wieder Sirius Black,,wie wäre es wenn du zwei Wochen lang unsere Hausaufgaben machen würdest?"

,Was!"

,Nagut eine Woche, dann wird niemand etwas erfahren"

,Aber..."

,Ich kann auch...", er öffnete den Mund weit.

,Nein schon gut! Eine Woche nicht mehr und dafür haltet ihr den Mund!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zogen die vier Jungen weiter. (Tom lief (total unauffällig) "I'm a bitch. I'm a lover" pfeifend auch weiter, nein war nur ein Spaß xD)

Melinda hatte bisher immer noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie stand nur mit großen Augen da und sah nicht so aus als wollte sie sich in den nächsten zehn Minuten noch einmal bewegen.

,So ich geh los", sagte Tom und ging auch los.

,Nen besseren Abgang kriegste wohl nicht hin?", schimpfte Minerva ihm noch hinterher.

Tom drehte sich um. ,Selbst ich kann nicht rund um die Uhr cool sein!", rief er entrüstet zurück bevor er an der Treppe verschwand. Minerva schnaubte und wandte sich dann ihrem wohl größten Problem zu: Melinda.

,Melinda?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Melinda drehte ihren Kopf in Minervas Richtung, war aber immer noch unfähig den Mund zu schließen. Dann fing sie langsam an zu sprechen.

,Du... und... Tom?"

,Nein! Verdammt ich weiß auch nicht was der Typ für ein Problem hat!"

,Naja "Problem" würde ich das nicht gerade nennen!" und zu Minervas Glück lächelte sie matt. ,Lass uns jetzt in den Unterricht gehen sonst kriegen wir noch richtigen Ärger!"

Und gemeinsam rannten sie los zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

_Muhagga das Kapitel ist länger geworden +stolz sei+nujo ich bedanke mich schon mal bei allen Lesern und würde mich wie immer über kommentare freuen_

_Ach ja noch was es is jetz 6 Uhr morgens un ich will euc allen noch was mit auf den Weg geben:_

_Aaaaaalso +weit aushol (ungefähr anderthalb Stunden)+ als ich vorhin kurz Schreibpause gemacht hab (wird ja wohl mal erlaubt sein) hab ich einen total tollen Film auf Pro7 gesehn der hieß "Everest - In eisige Höhen" solltet ihr den jemals in die Finger kriegen oder mitkriegen, dass der im Fernsehn kommt unbedingt anschaun! Ich hab total geflennt! Mann sieht starke Männer weinen, also toll._

_In diesem Sinne_

_Alles Liebe und frohe Weihnachten_

_Angel Of Darkness_


	7. Eine tierische Begegnung

Jawohl ein neues Vorwort das is sooo toll ich weiß nich obs euch auch so geht aba ich liebe es Vorwörter zu schreiben xD ach und ich will euch nochmals darum bitten mir bescheid zu sagen wenn euch meine kommentare nerven oda vielleicht auch wenn sie euch nicht nerven dann weiß ich was ihr davon haltet sooo und jetzt sollte ich mal versuchen weniger zu babbeln und mit dem schreiben anzufangen also dann viel spaß ne

Kapitel 6

Nach dieser zweiten recht „interessanten" Begegnung mit Tom musste Minerva immer öfter an ihn denken. Allerdings lief sie ihm auch öfter über den Weg, doch etwas Vergleichbares war nicht wieder vorgefallen. So blieb die Schule weiterhin trist und ereignislos. Alle Schüler waren in eine Art Winterdepression verfallen und sogar den Merauders schien nichts einzufallen wie sie diese Stimmung hätten „auflockern" können. Alle Zeit floss zäh vor sich hin, bis die Weihnachtsferien einsetzten...

Minerva, die die Ferien eigentlich zum Lernen hatte nutzen wollen, wurde jetzt dauerhaft mit der Party feiernden und herumgröhlenden Meute im Gemeinschaftsraum konfrontiert, die ihr, wie könnte es auch anders sein, den letzten Nerv raubten.

„Minerva, ganz ruhig...", versuchte Melinda sie zu beschwichtigen als sie gerade dabei war einem sehr eingeschüchterten Zweitklässer mit dem Besen hinterher zu rennen. Das Einzige was er jedoch getan hatte, war sie ausversehen anzurempeln als sie gerade in ein Buch vertieft war. Der arme Junge konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass Minerva extrem erschrecken und ihr Buch im hohen bogen von sich schmeißen würde. Besagtes Buch hatte nämlich leider das Pech von Minerva direkt in das Kaminfeuer geworfen zu werden, wo es, logischerweise, den Flammen zum Opfer fiel.

Um sich nun etwas zu beruhigen ging Minerva in die Bibliothek um sich ein anderes Buch auszuleihen (das verbrannte Buch hatte sie sich zum Glück selbst gekauft...). In der Bibliothek angekommen durchsuchte sie die Regale nach etwas, dass sie interessieren könnte. Fündig wurde sie jedoch nicht wirklich, denn statt einem guten Buch fand sieeinen etwas verirrt wirkenden Kniesel (ein Kniesel ist ein kleines, katzenähnliches Geschöpf mit übergroßen Ohren und einem Schwanz, der dem eines Löwen ähnelt). Minerva war allerdings klar, dass dieses Geschöpf eigentlich nicht zufällig in die Bibliothek gekommen sein konnte. Jemand musste ihn reingeschmuggelt haben. Allerdings war es jetzt wohl an ihr das Tierchen wieder einzufangen...

Der Kniesel schaute sie mit seinen großen gelben Augen, als versuche er ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Minerva seufzte und bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben und zu Filch zu tragen, aber der Kniesel wollte nicht so wie sie... er musste sich wohl auf irgendeine Weise bedroht fühle, denn er fauchte sehr laut. Minerva ließ sich, entnervt wie sie war, davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern und streckte die Hand aus um den Kniesel hochzunehmen. Der Kniesel wartete gar nicht lange, sondern sprang Minerva direkt ans Bein und schlug ihr seine Krallen in die Wade. Erschrocken schrie Minerva auf, jedoch mehr aus Schock als aus Schmerz, denn dieser Kniesel schien noch sehr jung zu sein und war deshalb noch sehr klein und hatte keine großen Krallen. Genervt pflückte sie das pelzige Geschöpf von ihrem Bein ab und nahm es auf den Arm. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf wie kuschelig sein Fell war. Der Kniesel war einfach nur... süüüüß. Die kleine pelzige Kugel in ihrem Arm sah sie wieder mit großen Augen an und Minerva wurde klar, dass sie das Tierchen nicht Filch übergeben konnte. Der würde ja sonstwas mit ihm anstellen. Also beschloss sie den Kniesel vorerst zu behalten. Sie trug ihn nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal und legte ihn auf hr Bett. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging noch einmal in die Bibliothek, um näheres über ihr neues Haustier zu erfahren.

Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie ihr neues Haustier schnurrend auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegen und sich den Bauch von mehreren Erstklässlerinnen streicheln, die dabei aufgeregt quietschten und kicherten. Minerva war natürlich direkt wieder genervt. Sie kämpfte sich durch die immernoch Party feiernde Menge, die es sich grade zum Spaß machte ein sehr schlechtes Lied zu gröhlen („Unsre Hex ist heute leider nicht mehr wie früher... unsre Hex wie sie früher einmal war  Otto +gg+). Bei den kichernden Erstklässlerinnen angekommen hob sie ihre kleine Pelzkugel auf und trug sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen erwartete Melinda sie schon.

„Ist das dein Tier?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich hab es in der Bibliothek gefunden. Es ist ein Kniesel aber noch ein Junges. Kniesel sind sehr praktisch, sie können zum Beispiel verdächtige Personen aufspüren oder...", antwortete Minerva.

„Ist gut, ich wollte nur wissen ob es deins ist. Es hat mich nämlich vorhin ganz fürchterlich erschreckt. Ich wollte mich grade hinlegen da ist es auf mein Bett gesprungen und hat gemaunzt.", unterbrach Melinda sie. „Hast du ihm denn überhaupt schon einen Namen gegeben?"

Minerva sah den kleinen Kniesel an, der grade auf ihrem Bett saß und sich putzte. „Nein, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht..."

Melinda grinste. „Nenn ihn doch Tom!"

Das fand Minerva nun tatsächlich nicht lustig. „Ich habe vor ihm einen SCHÖNEN Namen zu geben", fauchte sie.

Melinda sah sie eindringlich an. „Also, ich finde du könntest dich ruhig auf Tom einlassen. Wenn so ein gutaussehender Junge auf mich abfahren würde, würde ich sofort ja sagen!"

„Ich finde einfach es gibt Wichtigeres!", erwiderte Minerva. „Und außerdem ist dieser Kerl total unmöglich!" Damit war die Diskussion dann auch beendet. „Jetzt sollten wir uns aber wirklich einen Namen für den kleinen hier überlegen..." Also fingen sie an sich Namen für den nun schlafenden Kniesel auszudenken. Einer war schlimnmer als der andere. Von Lawrence kamen sie zu Otto und dann zu Angus, Foley, Aiden usw. aber es war nichts schönes dabei, nichts wollte auf den kleinen, schlafenden Kniesel passen.

„Überlegen wir mal andersherum... was würde von der Bedeutung her auf den kleinen Schlingel passen?", fragte Melinda.

„Moment... Schlingel also... lass mich mal eben nachschauen.", erwiderte Minerva und kramte einen dicken Wälzer mit Namen und ihren Bedeutungen heraus. „Also auf irisch bedeuted Sclingel Filou! Das passt!"

Melinda war ganz begeistert und knuddelte den armen Kniesel halb tot. „Naaa, kleiner Filou, gefällt dir dein Name?" Der Kniesel maunzte jedoch nur ganz jämmerlich und biass Melinda in den Arm weil sie gerade drauf und dran war den Kleinen zu zerquetschen. Melinda sprang erschrocken auf, dann verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht. „Du kleines (hier bitte Beschimpfung einsetzen)...!" Dann jagte sie den ganz verstörten Filou durch den ganzen Schlafsaal. Filou war jedoch viel schneller und gewitzter, sodass Melinda die ganze Zeit hinfiel. Minerva saß auf ihrem Bett und lachte ganz herzlich. Sie vergaß mit einem Mal den anzen Stress der letzten Tage und sagte: „Das ist ja der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft!"

Als Melinda dan irgendwann außer uste war und Filou sich auf Minervas Schoß eingerollt hatte, beschlossen die beiden Freundinnen angesichts der späten Stunde nun schlafen zu gehen. Sie erzählten noch ein Bisschen über dieses und jenes, Filou kuschelte sich an Minervas Füße und dann schliefen sie nach diesem aufregenden Tag ein.

Doch Minerva schlief nicht gut. Sie träumte von einem Päärchen. Eine sehr hübsche Frau mit langen roten Haaren und grünen Augen und ihr Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen. Er war auch groß und muskulös, er trieb sicherlich viel Sport. Minerva sah das Leben der beiden an sich vorbeiziehen. Wie sie heirateten, die Frau dann schwanger wurde. Sie bekam einen kleinen Sohn. Das Glück der beiden schien vollkommen. Doch dann eines Abends kam ein vermummter Mann in ihr Haus. Der Mann rief der Frau zu sie solle das Kind nehmen und sich verstecken, doch er konnte den vermummten Zauberer nicht lange aufhalten. Als der Mörder dann die Frau und ihr Kind fand, beschützte die Frau ihren Sohn mit dem Leben. Dann wandte sich der Zauberer dem kleinen Baby zu und erhob den Zauberstab. Grünes Licht flammte auf und um Minerva wurde alles schwarz. Auf einmal sah sie den Möreder dieser glücklichen Familie vor sich. Er war groß und trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang und eine Maske. Sie sahen sich an. Plätzlich nahm er die Maske ab und darunter konnte Minerva Toms Gesicht erkennen. Sie schrie auf und erwachte schweißgebadet.

Ein paar gelbe Augen starrten sie aus der Dunkelheit vor ihr an. Erneut schrie sie auf und schlug um sich. Mit einem gedämpften klonk viel Filou aus dem Bett auf dem Boden. Mierva noch immer geschockt hob ihn auf und drückte ihn sachte an sich. Was sollte dieser Traum bloß bedeuten?

Und fertig +gg+ es tut mir wirklich ganz furchtbar Leid, dass ich für jedes Kapitel so ewig brauch T.T aber ich komm einfach net voran... liegt bestimmt an der chle! Hab voll den Stress in der Schule! Nuj aein Grund aber kein Hindernis . nuja vielen Dank an alle die mir Reviews geschrieben haben oder (hoffentlich) noch tun werden und vielen Dank an dich Nadine, weil du mich auf den Namen gebrachth ast +kiss+

Bis zum nächsten mal

Angel Of Darkness


End file.
